1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a gun grip. More specifically, the present invention is directed toward a gun having an above-barrel forehand element.
2. Background
Guns having forearm grips are known in the prior art. The most common of which is the pump action shotgun. This type of gun typically has a below barrel forehand element serving to facilitate holding, cocking and other manipulation of the gun while in use. Various modifications to this element have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,238 issued to Farrar on Mar. 5, 1985, entitled Pump Gun Forend discloses a below barrel grip for assisting in the loading of ammunition, cocking and other manipulation of the gun. Other variations demonstrating the below barrel grip are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,542 issued to Simonetti on Jul. 2, 1991, entitled Handle for a Forearm Stock of a Pump Action Gun and U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,992 issued to Velezis on Dec. 3, 1991, entitled Forearm Assembly.
The below barrel forehand element have some disadvantages. Due to the natural recoil of a gun being in a generally upward direction, a large amount of strength must be needed in order to prevent any loss of control over the gun. Additionally, the user of the gun begins to lose control when the gun is in a firing position for an extended time. Accordingly, there is a need for a gun forearm that provide better control before, during and after the firing of the gun.
The present invention satisfies the needs discussed above. The present invention is generally directed toward a forearm for a gun, more specifically toward forearm for a gun having an above barrel handle.
The present invention provides a forearm structure of a gun in order to facility the holding, cocking and loading of ammunition and other manipulation of the gun. More specifically, the present invention is directed toward a handle positioned above the barrel of the gun and connected to the below barrel grip. The device is designed to facilitate right or left handed use and is made from sturdy, resilient material. An additional aspect of the present invention discloses the grip being positioned in such a manner as not to interfere with the sighting mechanisms of the gun.
The term gun as used herein can represent a pump-action type gun to manually load ammunition, such as but not limited to a pump-action shotgun, or an automatically loading gun, such as but not limited to an automatic feed shotgun.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a gun comprising of a barrel, a magazine tube extending adjacent and essentially parallel said barrel, and a forearm adapted to be mounted about said magazine tube, said forearm having a grip and a handle connected to said grip, said handle being located above said barrel.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a gun comprising of a barrel, a magazine tube extending adjacent and essentially parallel said barrel, and a removably secured forearm adapted to be mounted about said magazine tube, said forearm having a grip and a handle connected to said grip, said handle being located above said barrel.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a pump forearm for a gun comprising a grip and a handle connected to said grip, said handle being located above said barrel.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a removably secured forearm for a gun comprising a grip and a handle connected to said grip, said handle being located above said barrel.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the accompanying drawings and upon reading the following description of the preferred embodiments.